Beautiful Suprise
by MissMagick
Summary: pg version


Well this is the PG version of this story. This is the first real story that I have written so I'm kinda nervous about people's reaction to them. So if you have any comment or suggestions please feel free to e-mail me at [][1]mailto:kittenchan26@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ I am not making any money off this!

BEAUTIFUL SUPRISE!

BY : Missmagick

Bulma was sitting in the kitchen daydreaming, waiting for Yamcha to pick her up for their date,

so far he was only half an hour late." must be a new record " she thought.

Suddenly a sound brought her back to reality, it was the telephone ."dammit" thought Bulma,

she knew who it was ,it was that bastard telling her he wasn't coming, "hello"she sighed 

"yeah hi babe it's me" he said "I just wanted to let you knowthat i won't be able to make it ",

"sure thing Yamcha", she said,

"are you okay babe"

'yeah sure why wouldn't i be "?

"well you usually start screaming at me by now"

'well usually i care", she said and slammed down the phone

she ignored it as it started ringing again.

"great" she thought "now what am i supposed to do" she sighed.

"He's right" she thought usually i would have been screaming by now .

But lately whenever he let her down, which was getting more and more frequent

she didn't seem to care all that much, it was as if she didn't even love him anymore, which, when

she thought about it, she realised she didn't .

"oh well" she sighed " the last few years of my life were certainly a waste!"

But she did have to admit that not all their time together was a complete waste, they did have 

some good times together, when he wasn't flirting with other girls or getting himself killed.

"which reminds me " she thought "I wonder what his royal pain in the backside is doing now"

"he must be ready for his dinner now" she figured she might as well get it for him "I mean it's 

not like i've got a whole hell of a lot else to do right now".

As if on cue the kitchen door flew open to reveal a very grubby looking Vegita.

"well well look what the cat dragged in" Bulma murmured smugly.

Vegita narrowed his eyes at her but ignored the remark "where's my dinner woman" he barked at her.

Usually that would have been enough to set her off but tonight she just wasn't in the mood, she just 

smiled sweetly and suggested that maybe he should go clean himself up and she would have his 

dinner waiting for him when he was done.

He just "hmmphd" and went up to take a shower.

She sighed and set about getting his dinner ready, thinking to herself how she'd like to kill the arrogant 

bastard but she knew that even if she could she wouldn't, because for some unfathomable reason

she had begun to like him, well she didn't know if 'like' was the right word for it 'lust' maybe, she 

didn't know, all she knew was that he looked amazing in those workout clothes of his, especially

when he strutted around with no shirt on.

Her fantasies were interrupted by the object of her desire himself, he was just wearing his panama

bottoms and no shirt.

Her breath caught when she glimpsed his glistening chest, still moist from his shower.

"well, where's my dinner woman" his voice rudely breaking into her thoughts.

"What" she cried startled for a moment "oh yeah sure thing" she sighed as settled his food down in

front of him, which consisted of five steaks and about thirty jacket potatoes.

Bulma sat down opposite him and calmly watched as he inhaled his food, which was gone in a matter

of minutes.

He was about to leave when she reached out and touched him lightly on arm.

he looked down at her with a look of confusion on his face, "what do you want woman" 

"I ..I.. I'm sorry" she stammered "I don't know why i did that" she was blushing pretty badly by this stage.

"How disappointing" He breathed "I was hoping you might have come to your senses by now"

She had a look of utter shock and confusion on her face, she couldn't believe this was happening ,

"could Vegita really want me too" she thought incredulously.

"Well there's only one way to find out" she thought.

She sauntered over to him and cupped his face between her hands and kissed him passionately,

she half expected him to push her away but was surprised when she found his arms snaking around 

her waist.

She couldn't believe this was happening, here she was kissing the man that just over a year ago had

tried to kill her friends and sell her planet .

But she knew none of that mattered that mattered now ,because Vegita just wasn't that person anymore

oh sure he was still an arrogant pain in the ass, but at least he had stopped trying to kill everyone.

Well everyone except Goku that is, but none of that mattered because she realised as he was kissing 

her that what she was feeling before wasn't just lust ,oh sure there was that too but it was more than that

she loved him oh, oh how she loved him.

Suddenly she realised she was in his arms and he was carriedher to his room, where he made love

to her like she never dreamed it was possible.

As they lay basking in the afterglow, he looked deep into her eyes and said "what about your weak little

human Yamcha".

"Yamcha who?" giggled Bulma.

"That's more like it" he smirked

Suddenly his face went serious, he lifted her chin so that her eyes met his "you do realise this means 

you are mine now forever" he murmured

"I wouldn't have it any other way veggie-Chan"

"I love you"

"I love you too silly woman"!

With that he pulled her tightly into his embrace, and they both fell asleep content with the knowledge

that they had found their soulmates.

Please please review !

THE END

   [1]: mailto:kittenchan26@yahoo.com



End file.
